


Unnecessary Training

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While training for the Scout Regiment, officer Erwin Smith decides to join the cadets and prank Corporal Levi. Things turn out much different than expected





	Unnecessary Training

"Alright Cadets!" 

Keith Shadis' voice boomed loud and clear in open training grounds. 

"We have a special guest for you today! Commander Erwin Smith is going to let you enjoy a day off. I don't know what he has planned exactly, but I'm sure that it will be something you people would like."

Eren silently wondered what they were going to do, and why the Commander would be spending his time with cadets instead of his friends

"Pssst!" Eren whispered over to Armin, his best friend since forever, "What do you think the Commander wants?"

Armin looked like he wished he was anywhere but here 

"I don't know, but I sure hope he isn't like Shadis!"

Shadis whipped his head towards Eren. Eren was a known talker, and this hadn't been his first offense

"Jaeger! You been whispering to your little friends again?"

Just as Eren was about to say no, Commander Erwin walked in. Eren was surprised at how different The Commander looked from when he saw him last.

"Cadets! Are you ready for today?"

Eren wanted so badly to say yes truthfully, but he wasn't ready. How could he be ready if he didn't know what they were doing?

Armin now looked like he needed to go to the hospital, but nevertheless, he clenched his right fist over his heart and replied with a strong 'Yes sir!" As did everyone else, of course, but that was beside the point

Commander Erwin, who, rather quickly got everyone ready and on the way to Corporal Levi's house, explained the 'activity' they were engaging in.

"We are going to be- ahem- Pranking Levi!" 

All of a sudden, a slightly shorter figure stepped out from behind him. 

"With my help, of course!"

Erwin quickly introduced the figure as Section Leader Hange Zoe, also known as the mad scientist of the military.

She quickly explained the plan she had created. The consisted of two main parts. One, they would take turns ringing his doorbell and then running away. Two, the first person to get caught, well, gets left behind. Apparently, Corporal Levi could get cruel with his punishments. 

Neither Armin nor Mikasa liked this half baked plan, but Eren was all over it. A free pass to prank the Corps' stick in the mud? Fuck yeah!

They all took their places in line, going by no particular order. Ymir went first, succeeding in pretty much nothing but she got a huge kick out of it. Armin went next, with much complaining, of course, but he didn't get caught, along with Mikasa who went after him....

And the there was Eren, who, immediately after ringing the doorbell, froze in fear. Which was a really dumb thing to do. 

No more than a moment later, Levi opened the door, looked at Eren and then dragged him inside. 

Eren's fellow cadets were praying for him. Levi was merciless. Eren knew he was a goner, just by the look on Levi's face.


End file.
